


Black Sheep of Clan Mitchell

by amaresu



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Remix, black sheep of clan mitchell, in your fanfics writing my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take 1 part Clan Mitchell and blend well with 1 part disaffected youth.<br/>Add a dash of familial expectations and a hint of "OMG WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!?!?".<br/>Simmer until almost boiling.<br/>Carefully pour over two scoops of hunting supernatural creatures.<br/>Sprinkle carefully with LOVE.<br/>Chill for several decades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sheep of Clan Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> This came about during [Clan Mitchell's stay on fandom_wank](http://www.journalfen.net/community/fandom_wank/1250964.html). At the time I mentioned that I now wanted a number of crossovers where various people are actually the black sheep of Clan Mitchell. thebratqueen bribed me with boobies and this was made.
> 
> This is meant as a fun riff/parady/fusion-thing. I'm well aware that not everybody who reads it will like it. I'm okay with that.

~.~.~.~

Ellen had stopped looking over her shoulder years ago. She was a grown woman, she had her own business, her own grown daughter, she'd fought monsters, looking out for the Clan had just stopped being a concern in her life. And she lived far enough off the beaten path that it wasn't likely someone was just going to come stumbling in. Only sometimes people do, they see the Roadhouse and think quaint place to eat and tell stories about back at the office and come stumbling in the door. Of course Jo was out front when they came in and she's got them set up front and center so everyone who comes in after them can see them and keep the weapons holstered.

It also means Ellen can't avoid them. She'd recognized her cousins, Billy and Sharon, the moment she peeked into the main room to see what idiots were stopping in that day. It looked like a typical Clan vacation, two happy families road tripping across the US. Because why vacation alone when you can go with someone else? Ellen'd hoped she'd be able to just stay in back until they left, but the Porter sisters swirled through the door and the three of them had descended on Jo for beer and to regale her with stories, so Ellen had no choice.

It'd been ages since she'd seen them anyway just because she recognized them didn't mean they'd recognize her. Grabbing the platters she made her way out to the tables. She almost made it too before Sharon had looked at her real closely and squealed, "Ellen?"

Which of course got Billy to look over and he did a double take before sweeping her into his arms before quickly letting go when Jo held a knife to his throat. The sound of three guns cocking echoed in the silence and Ellen didn't even need to look to see the Porter sisters holding everyone, even the kids, at gun point. She sighed, there was no way out of it now, "Put down the guns. Jo let Billy go."

"You know these people?" Jo asked as she backed up, her expression clearly stating how quickly she could get the knife back to where it was if needed.

Ellen walked back to the bar, this was a whiskey moment if there ever was one. "They're my cousins. Least Sharon and Billy are. I imagine those folks with them are their families."

"Wait, what?" Jo looked between them, watching Ellen down a shot. "Family? We have family and you never mentioned it?"

At which point it was probably for the best that the Porters looked between each other and headed for the door.

~.~.~.~

Any fight that was about to break out over who thought who was dead, who was angry at not knowing people existed, and whether or not Ellen was going to call back the Porters for their guns, was cut short by Ash yelling from the kitchen, "Whoa now! Slow down. Come here you scamp."

"Problems Ash?" Ellen called out, happy for anything to distract her.

"Got a kid in here." Ash called back. "Trying to hide under the counter."

They were all standing there confused when Sharon did a quick headcount, "Amy? Amy get in here!"

It didn't take long for a sad faced girl of about ten to make her way into the room followed by Ash. He looked at the ensembled people and turned to Jo for an explanation. She sighed, "Apparently mom's got some long lost family."

Ellen wasn't sure what she would've expected Ash to do with that information, but nod knowingly wasn't it. "The Mitchell Clan." He saw the way Jo was glaring at him and held up his hands in surrender, "What? I looked into Ellen's history when I first moved in. I was bored one night. Ellen Harvelle, maiden name Mitchell. Originally from the South Carolina Mitchells. I figured since she'd been declared dead it was best not to bring it up."

"Dead?" Now it was Jo's turn to look at her and glare. Ellen felt like all she'd been doing today was sighing, but she couldn't help herself. Seems her past had come back to bite her big time.

~.~.~.~

Jo at least waited until the door swung closed behind Billy and Sharon before rounding on her, "I can't believe you didn't tell me we had family!"

"Didn't seem no point to it." Ellen replied as she leaned against the bar. She held her head in her hands and tried not to think about what was coming.

Jo marched over to the bar though, "No point? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"You know what's going to happen now?" Ellen didn't bother looking up at her daughter, "Billy and Sharon and both going to call everyone they can. I'm sure the Clan's got some sort of email list and by this time tomorrow every damn member is going to know where I am and that you exist. Then they'll start calling and showing up and wanting to know everything about everything. I ran away from it and there was no way me and Bill were going to raise you in that environment."

"What do you mean?"

Jo sounded hesitant and Ellen finally raised her head to look at her, "It sounds nice, big old family that does everything it can for each other." She smiled wearily at her daughter. "Only they want you to be the absolute best at what you do and come hell or highwater you will be. There's no such thing as mediocre to the Clan. It's the sort of environment you either sink or swim in and I felt like I was drowning."

Jo snorted, her expression clearly saying she didn't get it. "No one's ever told you what to do. Besides no one could ever run this place better than you."

"Yeah, but running a bar ain't exactly an approved Clan lifestyle. Maybe a highclass bar with fancy drinks and waitstaff, but not this place." She pulled out two beers and handed one to Jo, "I was 18, just graduated high school, and had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. With the Clan it's generally accepted that if you've got no other ambitions that after high school you enlist. Don't matter which branch. I had no desire to enlist in anything."

"Not like they could force you." Jo said, clearly thinking about her own arguments with Ellen about her desires in life.

"No, they couldn't. What they could do was sit down and have everyone from a four star general in the Army to a lieutenant in the Coast Guard talk with me about serving. Hell, I even had to sit with Joanna and listen to the wonderful things that could be done in the Peace Corps." Ellen started cleaning up the bar to keep moving, "No one understood that I didn't know what I wanted to do. Nothing had ever felt like a calling to me. So one night I packed up my stuff and took as much money as I could get together and left. No note, no phone calls, just left."

Jo snorted at that, "Like they couldn't find you. You found me after two days when I ran away that one time."

"You were sixteen and I knew where to look." Ellen smiled at the memory, it was a funny one after all these years. "I went off the grid. Probably would've gone back to them eventually if the house I was squatting in at the time wasn't haunted."

"Wait, not the one-" Jo trailed off her eyes wide.

"Yep," Ellen laughed at the memory. "One minute I'm hiding in a corner trying to avoid flying furniture and the next your daddy walks in the door chanting and sprinkling around herbs to get rid of the poltergeist."

Anything Jo was going to say, and Ellen could see there was a lot as she'd never know what Ellen was doing in that house when she met Bill, was cut off as the phone rang. Jo walked over and Ellen followed, she knew who would be calling.

~.~.~.~

The problem with re-connecting with the Clan was that they all felt the need to just drop by whenever they were in the area. And there were a whole lot of them, so they dropped by all the time. At first Jo thought it was great to get a chance to meet people, but after the first month she was ready to start loading the shotgun.

"They're ruining our business." Jo said as she poured some beers for the newest Clan arrivals. "No hunters are going to show up here with them constantly around."

"I know." Ellen sighed as she wiped down the bar. "Maybe we can burn the place down and move to North Dakota?"

It may have made Jo giggle as she walked out to the table, but Ellen wasn't certain that she was joking. Burn everything down and move and hope the Clan didn't find them again. They'd never get that lucky. She felt a grin tug at her face though as the rumble of the Impala's engines made it's way into the quiet bar. Looking up she waved Sam and Dean over as they walked in. "Beer?"

They both nodded and grabbed stools. Dean nodded over his shoulder, "More of your family?"

"Yep," Jo said as she squeezed inbetween the two of them to lean against the bar. "Someone new every fucking day."

"No," Ellen threw down her rag and looked at the table. "Those are relatives. You two boys, Ash, Bobby, the Porters, hell even Pamela, that's family."

Surprisingly enough it seemed like Dean was the only one who got it and he raised his glass, "I'll drink to that."

~.~.~.~

Sam didn't get it. He was trying to think of a good way to ask when Jo turned around and threw her towel at him, "Just spit it out already."

He folded the towel while talking, "I just, I mean, I've always wanted a big family like that. I don't understand why you're not happy."

"I was at first." Jo pulled out a chair at the table she'd been cleaning and sat down, "I mean family, what could be wrong with that? Only it's only been a month and I've already gotten two care packages from people I've never heard of, I'm on a mailing list where everyone talks about everyone else, there's no secrets among these people. You know I got an email from someone, a cousin I think, in the FBI who ran a background check on Ash?"

"What?" That wasn't what Sam was expecting to hear.

"Yeah," Jo gave him a tired smile. "It was all about how he was concerned that we had someone with Ash's past living with us. Like getting kicked out of school for fighting is all the terrible."

Sam nodded in response. That did seem a little over the top. But family was supposed to be super protective of each other. Right?

Ellen started talking from behind him, causing Sam to jump, "You think that's bad you should hear what the FBI has to say about this place. Apparently." She gave them both a twisted grin. "The Roadhouse is on the FBI watchlist for domestic terrorists."

They all looked at each other for a second before breaking out in laughter.


End file.
